The present invention relates generally to the field of spinal surgery, and more particularly to systems and methods for repairing the annulus fibrosis of a spinal disc.
There are various surgical procedures that create a defect in the annulus fibrosis, such as, for example, an annulotomy, a discectomy, nucleotomy, implantation of artificial disc nucleus or artificial disc prosthesis, or repair of a disc herniation. Repair of annulus defects is normally perceived as time consuming and ineffective. Thus, annulus defects are commonly left unrepaired. This may lead to a higher incidence of disc reherhiation or expulsion of the implant from the disc space.
In those procedures where the annulus is repaired via sutures that attempt to close the defect by pulling the surrounding tissue together, there are difficult challenges encountered. Typically, the annulus defect is a large hole that can be five millimeters or larger in diameter. The size of the hole makes it very difficult to close with conventional suturing techniques since it is difficult to actively engage the sutures in the surrounding annulus tissues. The sutures can also cut or tear through the annulus tissues after the repair has been made.
The prior art includes a surgical device for sealing a biological aperture in situ that is made from a porous expandable material. One disadvantage, however, is that the device could possibly move in the aperture or become dislodged from the aperture.
What is therefore needed is a system and method for spinal surgery which provides a quick and effective repair for defects in the annulus fibrosis which will remain in the defect after placement to seal the opening and/or promote healing. The present invention is directed toward meeting this need, among others.